ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Shockwave: Part 1
COMMUNICATIONS ROOM (Albedo and Psyphon stand across from the Envoy.) ENVOY: It is time. Both of you are ready. ALBEDO: At last! ENVOY: Once you are done, Albedo, I will revert you back to your proper, galvan form. You can be free and go wherever you like. And you Psyphon, are you prepared? PSYPHON: Yes, Envoy. ENVOY: Good. Now go. (Psyphon leaves the room, but Albedo stays, asking the Envoy a question.) ALBEDO: Envoy, are you from the future? ENVOY: More or less. ---------------------------------- HOUSE, LATE MORNING (Ben clicks through the various channels on his TV. Not having any interest on what pops up. Gwen and Kevin watch him scroll on.) BEN: Nope, nothing. That's bland. This one's boring... GWEN: Just pick something okay? It shouldn't be that hard. BEN: There's nothing on here. KEVIN: Maybe you should wait and do something productive. BEN: I'm not seeing you doing anything. (Suddenly, Azmuth appears as a holographic image on the Ultimatrix.) BEN: Azmuth! GWEN: You never show up unless something important shows up. What's going on? AZMUTH: Yes. We face a situation so dire. That perhaps I should risk giving Ben my new Omnitrix. BEN: You have a new Omnitrix? Give me it! AZMUTH: I can't, It's not ready yet. Besides, you don't seem ready yourself. Especially what happened to the old one. BEN: The whole thing was destroyed, I had to- Wait, your talking about Albedo, right? AZMUTH: Precisely my point, my former assistant is now using it to take the form of a To'koustar, generating a cosmic storm for him to travel in. GWEN: Where is he headed off to? AZMUTH: His current trajectory heads directly towards your primitive world. KEVIN: Great, just what we needed. (The TV screen goes static, and Psyphon appears on the screen.) PSYPHON: This is a message for Ben Tennyson! BEN: Psyphon! KEVIN: That guy's still around? PSYPHON: Surrender yourself. And the people of Earth will be spared from it's unfortunate fate by the servants of the all perceptive Envoy! (Psyphons message ends.) GWEN: Talk about having a big mouth. KEVIN: First the Melon Head, and now the Skeleton. When will they learn? BEN: There's no way I'm going to surrender. We'll just recruit as many people as we can, contact all available Plumbers to defend Earth. Just like the Highbreed invasion. If the Envoy want's me, he'll just have to come out and show himself. Albedo and Psyphon won't have a chance! AZMUTH: This is different than the Highbreed invasion, they wanted to "purify" the entire universe for their own kind. But here, the Envoy wants you. And from the looks of it, Albedo and Psyphon will do whatever it takes. BEN: Then we better stop them now. If they want a fight, they'll have one! ---------------------------------- ACADEMY. '' (Ben, Gwen, and Kevin meet up with Magister Coronach, who is organizing repairing the station.)'' MAGISTER CORONACH: A cosmic storm eh? Yes. We recieved the same message as you did. You're not the type that gives up so easily. BEN: What are you planning to do? MAGISTER CORONACH: I've already sent a small assault force. However, I don't expect everything to go smoothly. If it comes to where Earth is in imminent danger, I'll order everyone to set up a perimeter around the planet, despite our current condition. GWEN: You sure you guys are going to be okay handling it? I mean, this place took quite a beating when Aggregor attacked. KEVIN: When have the Plumbers never handled their problems? MAGISTER CORONACH: Ah, we're fine. I hate having this place being turned into a warzone, I prefer this station to be a place of learning. But when worse comes to worse, I- OFFICER: Magister Coronach. We just lost contact with our assault force. MAGISTER CORONACH: All of them?! OFFICER: Ye- Yes sir. I have the last bit of video feed. (Everyone looks in shock as a large, red energy blast wipes out the Plumber ships with ease.) MAGISTER CORONACH: I'll be dammed! ------------------------------------ STORM (Albedo and Psyphon observe the wreckage of the destroyed Plumber ships.) PSYPHON: Most impressive, Albedo. ALBEDO: Are you trying to flatter me? PSYPHON: I was simply admiring your skills. ALBEDO: If there's one person you should be admiring, it's the Envoy. He was the one who saved my life, after Vilgax was killed by Ben. PSYPHON: And if I recall correctly, Vilgax betrayed you, after you two made a partnership. ALBEDO: I did not anticipate that result. PSYPHON: I guess you did not also anticipate what would happen if you disobyed the Envoy. ALBEDO: I was desperate at the time! I was so distressed at the fact that I was stucked with the same face, the same voice as Tennyson! Everytime I looked at myself in the mirror, it was Ben I was looking at, not me! But the Envoy has made it clear to me that if I was patient enough, I could be sparred from that digusting human form, permentialy! You should be grateful that we have the same goals. PSYPHON: Ben Tennyson has always been responsible for our prediciments....is it possible that the Envoy knew our situation beforehand, and saw that we could defeat the boy? (Albedo thinks for a moment.) ALBEDO: Before leaving, I asked Envoy if he was from the future. PSYPHON: What did he say? ALBEDO: He did not give me a straight answer. But the tone of his voice said otherwise. ------------------------------------- EARLY AFTERNOON. (Kevin and Gwen are preparing the Rustbucket 3, while Ben is being contacted by Max.) MAX: I brought as many Plumbers as I could, they will rendezvous with the fleet near Earth. BEN: That's great! Thanks Grandpa! MAX: Ben, I know you've been through alot. When you were just 10 years old, I could never believe that you would become such a brave, determined, and headstrong man you've become. I'm very proud of you. BEN: That's...wonderful to hear. Thank you. MAX: Good luck Ben, see you on the front line. (The holo projection of Max disappears.) KEVIN: When your ready, Tennyson. (Ben grabs a seat inside the Rustbucket. He turns to Kevin and Gwen.) BEN: Here we are again. I wouldn't of have it any other way. (Both Kevin and Gwen smile.) GWEN: Ready? KEVIN: I'm all out! BEN: Let's go. It's Hero Time! (The Rustbucket 3 ascends into space, joining the main battle group. The cosmic storm approaches the Plumber forces.) MAX: This is Magister Tennyson. Today we are in the midst of a desperate battle against powerful foes. They wish to capture one of our most dedicated Plumbers, many of you know him as my Grandson, Ben Tennyson. He has been at the heart of their problems. They have threatened him if he does not surrender to them, then they will attack Earth. We aren't going to let either of those things happen today. Before they can get what they want. They have to go through us. I know some of you are nervous being thrown in this kind of situation, but you are Plumbers. You've been trained to deal with these situations. I know I can count on each of you to perform your duty to the fullest. Good luck everyone, and godspeed. (As the cosmic storm halts. Everyone braces for the upcoming attack. A few moments later, nothing happens.) KEVIN: Uh...what's the hold up? (Max contacts Kevin.) MAX: Are you getting what I'm getting? KEVIN: What is it? There doesn't seem to be- Wait. What is this? MAX: I was just about to ask you the same thing. (Ben looks at the radar. A large amount of red dots are shown leaving the cosmic storm.) BEN: Are those-- MAGISTER CORONACH: This is Magister Coronach, you are to engage with all necessary force. I repeat! All necessary--'' '*BOOM* *BOOM*' '(A flurry of large, square robots, similar to the size of the Plumber craft, attack the Plumber fleet.)' GWEN: Are those Psyphons robots? KEVIN: Looks a lot bigger this time around. Hang on. ''' (Both fleets are engaged in a tight locked battle. The Rustbucket narrowly dodges multiple blasts.)'' MAX: ''Stay clear of the cosmic storm, we don't want--'' ''(Suddenly, a large, red blast of energy fires at multiple Plumber craft. Destroying half a dozen.)'' MAGISTER CORONACH: Hold the line! We can't let them get to Earth! BEN: Kevin, we have to get inside the cosmic storm. KEVIN: Are you kidding me? There's no way I'm going to do that. Albedo and Psyphon will get you! BEN: It might give the fleet a chance to fight off the Psyphons ships. With Albedo distracted, we can buy some time! GWEN: As much as I hate it, Kevin. We don't have much of a choice. ''(The Rustbucket 3 is hit multiple times.)'' KEVIN: Alright, fine. But don't say I didn't warn you. ''(Gwen contacts Max.)'' GWEN: Grandpa. We're going to head inside the cosmic storm to distract Albedo long enough for you guys to fight off Psyphons ships. MAX: Gwen, you know what might happen if-'' GWEN: I know the risk's were taking, we just need some cover. MAGISTER CORONACH: ''I'll come with you guys, I'm sending a few more to join you. BEN: Thanks. We'll need it. ''(The Rutbucket is joined with Magister Coronach and his forces. They head inside the storm.)'' KEVIN: Hold on, this might be a little bumpy. ''(The ships shake as they head in deeper. Everyone rocks to one side as they are hit with a electric blast.)'' BEN: A little? KEVIN: Hey, I'm not an expert on his kind of stuff. MAGISTER CORONACH: We'll be entering the center in 3...2...1. ''(The ships enter the center of the cosmic storm, Albedo notices them and charges up another attack. The Plumbers start firing. Albedo reconizes the Rustbucket.)'' ALBEDO: Tennyson! ''(Albedo reaches towards the Rustbucket, but Magister Coronach get's in the way and is hit by Albedo. The left side of his ship is torn.)'' MAGISTER CORONACH: I lost my thrusters...I can't- AAAGHH! ''(Magnister Coronachs ship explodes.)'' KEVIN: I can't keep this up, we have to get out of here! ''(The Rustbucket 3 races out of the storm, but is hit by Albedo's energy blast.)'' KEVIN: I'm losing control. We're going down. BEN: Can you try and pull up? KEVIN: That's exactly what I'm doing! ''(Kevin tries to regain control as the damaged ship is heading towards Bellwood.'' GWEN: I'll try and give us some cushion. ''(Gwen creates a shield around the Rustbucket.)'' KEVIN: At the rate we're going, it won't be enough. BEN: Open the launch door. I'm gonna try and give you a softer landing. KEVIN: Do it quickly! ''(As the door opens, Ben jumps out and hit's his Omnitrix.)'' BEN: "WAYBIG!" ''(Waybig posistions himself in front of the Rustbucket, carefully putting his large hands right at the ship, giving it a rough, but suitle landing. Waybig then puts the Rustbucket on a section of the road not covered in traffic.)'' GWEN: Thanks for the lift, Ben. KEVIN: Not to be such a party pooper, but you have company. WAYBIG: Where? KEVIN: Behind you. ''(Waybig turns around, and see's Albedo land on the ocean.)' ALBEDO: Miss me? WAYBIG: Yeah. After I kick your butt into space! Noteworthy Events Major Events *Albedo and Psyphon invade Earth. Minor Events *Magister Coronach is killed. *Waybig makes his first appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Magister Coronach *Max Tennyson *Azmuth Villains *Envoy *Albedo *Psyphon Aliens Used *Waybig (By Ben and Albedo) Category:Episodes Category:Revan100 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Hero